


Speak of the Stars (And Me Within)

by maraudernight



Category: Dragon Quest IX, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudernight/pseuds/maraudernight
Summary: Revali was one of the elite Celestrians. He was a master in archery, alert to surroundings, flew swiftly with mesmerizing grace.He was proud, yet had the right to do so; he was better than his comrades, needless to say mortals.Thus he shouldn't be gazing at that mortal boy, who did not stand out at all in the vast Protectorate.He shouldn't be revealing himself in front of those mortal eyes, even if they were a dazzling blue different from what he owned.He shouldn't be walking closer and closer to the blonde boy Link.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a bizarre crossover that popped up in my head the other day, and I would like to share it with you :D  
> I have no idea where this story will head to, though :/  
> I hope you enjoy! By the way, English is not my native language, so please tell me if I did anything wrong!

“I'm proud of you, Revali.”

A Celestrian was in the corridors, reporting to their honoured Apus Major about events that occurred in the mortal-inhabited Protectorate. His long blue hair was tied in a low ponytail that swept down his shoulder, heavy-looking bow slung on the other. 

“But please do notice that you overstepped into Aquila’s village.” The old Celestrian went on with a sigh. 

Revali knelt in front of the elder, grinning at him. “He is still too young to pay attention to the slightest signs, Apus Major- if I didn't go, monsters would have gathered.”

Their leader winked at him playfully. “Do as you wish, Revali. I trust you.”

Revali stood up, bowed, and left. Apus Major was never a strict leader, and Revali valued the freedom that he was given. As he walked out of the room, he gave his companion Corvus a brief nod. 

Along with Corvus, who deeply adored mortals, Revali was one of the strangest Celestrians. His wings were the same blue as his neatly tied hair, a red tattoo on his face that stood out whenever he arrogantly smirked. 

He walked into the open space, staring at the ever-changing yet dull scenery beneath their dwellings. 

“Told you Aquila would be in trouble,” Revali snickered when he heard familiar footsteps of his comrade, not bothering to look back while he sat on the edge of the Observatory, feet dangling in the air. “Looks like you're not wise enough to be cautious.”

Corvus laughed lightly as he sat by Revali’s side, not bothered by the Celestrian’s attitude. “I suppose you’re right about possibly everything.”

“How could I not?” Revali shrugged and didn’t say anything when Corvus thanked him for helping his young pupil. 

After a moment of serene tranquillity, watching clouds drift by, Corvus spoke again. “I still find it fascinating how great potential lies within the Protectorate.”

Revali only listened, unwilling to show his interest in such a sensitive subject; opinions on mortals were utterly complicated among Celestrians. Some loved the presence of those who roam on lands below; others detested their duty to protect to protect mortals and speak of choosing their “own destiny”. He never hid his thoughts on how weak mortals were, yet never gave folks his own point of view on the popular and dangerous topic. 

He  _ is _ proud, but bright enough to get himself out of trouble as well. 

Knowing his comrade’s habits, Corvus didn’t wait for a reply. “Recently I’ve found myself more and more attached to the mortals, for the gratitude they withheld in their hearts and the kindness they were willing to share a lone stranger-”

“Hold on,” Revali finally turned to look at his blonde companion. “You appeared in front of them?”

It was an unspoken rule. Celestrians cared so much about it that it was like taboo- they never allowed mortals to confirm that their existence was certain. Even the ones who cherished mortals would never do so; yet here was Corvus, the idiot so engulfed in his own interests that he didn’t even have the common sense to avoid being seen- 

“We’ve conversed for many times, Revali, and your words are always ill-chosen,” He must’ve spoken out loud, for Corvus shook his head in disapproval. “But I am now used to this. So, answering your question, yes and no. I revealed myself as a mortal just like them.”

“That is considerate of you." Revali rolled his eyes, grins never leaving their faces. Although Revali would never admit it- speaking of “healthy rivalry” and whatnot- he and Corvus were close friends. When isolated, they could speak of anything: from Revali’s exaggerated boasts of his archery to Covus’ unneeded concerns for young Aquila. 

“I didn’t have the wits to go to my village, given the resemblance between the angel statue and I,” Corvus gestured at the air as if there were people. “I still wonder why it’s forbidden to let them know of us.”

“Are you truly as naive as you appear to be?” Remembering something that bothered him for a long time, Revali let out a cold laugh. “These mortals would take your help for granted. Rely on you for everything simple. Kill you off when you’re of no use.”

“Revali!” Corvus stood up in anger but the Celestrian refused to stop. “Their natures may be kind, Corvus, but weaker than you realize. So weak that devilish thoughts get to them as fast as I shoot an arrow and you wouldn’t take notice of it. No wonder the great Almighty had considered eliminating-”

He shut up when he saw exhaustion in his companion’s eyes. Something was off with the guy, but he couldn’t figure out before Corvus sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. “Please, Revali. Not now.”

It was not after more clouds went by under his gaze when Revali spoke again, in a tone unusually neutral. “Pavo has the word of you falling. Whether for a mortal or out of the Observatory, I never asked.”

Pavo was one who opened portals to worlds, and also who listened to voices of stars. If the stars saw something in Corvus that disturbed them enough to warn her, they’d better be careful.

“...... Thank you for telling me that.” A gentle smile was on Corvus’ lips again. “I shall leave you for now.”

“Well, thank you for leaving.” Revali scoffs, waving him goodbye. “I’ll be wandering at the Protectorate, saving more helpless pupils.”

Though being overprotective of Aquila, Corvus laughed. 

 

It was during that very journey, which was presumed to be short and boring, when he took notice of a particular mortal named Link. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to save the boy from various monsters in one damned stroll and got absolutely no gratitude.

Link was like every other mortal- weak, ignorant, yet unbelievably optimistic. There was only one difference, which immediately caught Revali’s attention: he never prayed. 

Not to Almighty, not to Celestria, and not to their Guardians- the last one irked Revali the most since he had to save the boy from various monsters in  _ one damned stroll _ and got absolutely no gratitude. No Benevolessence to offer to the Observatory’s great tree. 

Revali despised the boy for being so ungrateful. No  _ mortal _ would ever have the luck he was generously granting, and Link didn’t even notice he was lucky to have survived the stupid stroll between hungry monsters. He flew high above the boy’s head, hovering figure invisible to the mortal eyes. 

He couldn’t leave the boy alone in the wild- he would love to if he was given options- the vast grassland was near to his village, thus more protection he provided the boy. 

Revali raised his bow and shot yet another monster sneaking behind the boy, impatiently waiting for him to leave this place. 

 

Link grabbed at the hilt of his sword, big eyes staring at the monsters downhill. He was out in the wild to train himself, yet today was a strange day. 

Normally monsters would gather around him the instant he stepped into their territory, yet nothing happened today. He even walked to places infested with the most monsters and still didn’t see a thing. He rubbed the leather on his hilt impatiently, crouching down to prepare a strike on the cluster of monsters below. 

He had heard or rumours about an empire that’s planning to conquer the world- this is one of the reasons he wanted to become a skilled warrior. The townsfolk at his home are too timid to fight. If the day has to come, he wishes to be the one who stands out to face the soldiers and possibly save his home. 

Exhaling deeply, Link drew out his sword and jumped at the monsters, dodging spears, claws, and vicious teeth. He slashed here and there, sweat and blood dripping down his chin, occasionally picking up tokens as defeated monsters disappeared with a small “poof”. 

He cleaned his sword on some grass, sheathing it with satisfaction. 

He finally got the chance to fight some monsters at last. He must be very unlucky today to wander all day long and finding nothing until dusk. Looking up at the darkening sky, Link considered going home. 

However, he kept hearing a small voice that he wanted to find out the source of and decided to continue his training session. 

“Great Almighty, when is the kid leaving?” He heard the voice grumble in bewilderment, making him grin like he won a fight. Link didn’t understand who was that “Almighty”, but assumed this exclamation was similar to how people would call out to “Guardians” whenever they were…… Well, in any condition. 

Link heard soft footfalls behind him, whirling around to see no breathing being at all. 

“Huh, more sensitive than I thought.” The voice didn’t sound impressed, just mildly annoyed. For some reason, Link didn’t think of getting rid of the voice. He was really curious about its owner. He could feel the person’s presence, but still wasn’t able to see him- the voice obviously belonged to a proud man. 

Link has heard of many vocations that had special abilities, but none of them mentioned absolute invisibility as the man had. He decided to let the man keep on following him, and looked around for more monsters. 

Just when he noticed a herd of bloodthirsty creatures at the corner of his eye, they fell down and vanished. Link removed his hand away from his sword and rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he was too tired. An arrow couldn’t appear in midair, could it? 

Or was it the man? What were his intentions of killing off every monster Link wished to confront? Was it some kind of protection, or an unpleasant prank?

Link couldn’t help but believe that it was the latter since he didn’t see an apparent reason for a mysterious and powerful stranger to help- needless to say, the man seemed reluctant to dwell nearby. 

He heard deep mutterings coming from the man again, speaking about how Link was wasting his time and how he had a match with an ally that was being delayed because of the “boy that doesn’t want to give up getting killed”. 

Was he really that weak in the eyes of others? Link wished that the statement wasn’t true. If he really wanted to improve his abilities, he had to find recruitment at inns to travel with others; if he was so weak that nobody would consider him as a partner…… Well, he believes he isn’t  _ that weak _ .  

Listening to the endless complains, Link could tell that the man was an arrogant one. He seemed to separate himself from others on the land, calling them “mortals” and going on and on about how weak they were. 

Link really wanted to know who the man was, just so that he could punch him in the face. 

Today was an unlucky day indeed. 


End file.
